This proposal originated in the series of agreements between the National Academy of Sciences of USA and the Academy of Sciences of the USSR. The proposed symposia is generally concerned with membrance transport of ions. Topics for discussion specifically deal with molecular interactions with the membrance and the roles that such interactions play in regulating transport function. They include: the chemical composition and properties of biological membranes and lipid bilayers; the theory of transport of ions across biological membranes and bilayers; channels in excitable biological membranes and bilayers; activation of channels by neuro-trnasmitters;activitation of channels by light; ion binding peptides and proteins; ion binding and ion transport; ion pumps in biological membrances; reconstitution of ion pumps in thick membranes and at lipid-water interfaces; and reconstitution of ion pumps in bilayers and vesicles.